Sasuke's Friends
by Flyingone911
Summary: Sasuke died and has gone to a sort of Heaven with all his friends, might be cry worthy, sasusaku, nejiten, shikaino, naruhina.Flames welcome


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto

Years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, moments, Sasuke had seen too many. Out of all the Rookie nine, he was the only one left, the sand siblings were dead, and they're grandchildren were doing fine, enjoying their youth, in fact Gaara's youngest granddaughter was Kazekage. Sasuke had gone to the inauguration, just as he had seen Naruto and Hinata's Grandson become Hokage. Tenten and Neji's grandson and granddaughter were as close to Hokage as they could get, and Shikamaru and Ino's granddaughter had left Konoha a while ago and was rumored to have been put in charge of security of some village in The Country of the Waves. Even though both Chouji and Shino hadn't had any children they both had their marks left behind. (Chouji had a restaurant named after him, Shino had been put on one of those memorial stones after he had been killed when he 18).

Kiba had two cute little grandsons who had been named after their grandfather and his dog. Sasuke wasn't ever sure which one to feel sorrier for. His grandchildren were all working in the police force that he had rebuilt and they all adored their grouchy grandfather. As Sasuke looked back he realized that even though he had made a big mistake in going after and killing Itachi that his life had been a good one. He had spent many, many years with the one he had loved and when she had finally passed on, he had seen her face in all of their descendants. But now he knew that it was time to see all of his old comrades again, and he was looking forward to it. Laying his head back on his pillow he closed his eyes for the last time and slipped into a sleep in which he would never wake up from.

White, all he could see was white; he sat up and looked around wildly and still all he could see was white. Then he noticed something, no aches, he wasn't hurting anywhere, for the last 20 years there had always been aches, and shouldn't his neck be screaming from all the hard turns. Sasuke lifted his hand and stared at it in amazement. The skin was smooth and unflawed, there wasn't a wrinkle to be seen, not on his hand or his other one or his legs or his arms. Then after closer examination he noticed that he was wearing the same blue and khaki outfit he hadn't worn since his days on Team 7. Beyond confused he stood up.

Looking straight ahead he saw a blurry figure that was getting closer. Just standing there he waited until the figure became more distinct, it was Naruto! And he was wearing that stupid jumpsuit that he always used to wear. Finally he when he was only a few steps away he stopped and just looked at Sasuke the same way Sasuke was looking at him. Sasuke decided to speak first, "Naruto, is that really you," he was really surprised to hear the tears in his voice. "The one and only," was all Naruto said before he crushed Sasuke in a hard hug. Sasuke returned it with the same strength, here was his best friend, someone he had missed for so long, Sasuke finally let of go of Naruto and Naruto winked at him and said, "Come on, everyone's waiting".

Following Naruto they somehow just stepped into the old training area Sasuke had spent so much time in. They were all there, everyone, looking just as they did at 12, Gaara, Temari, Kankouro, Kiba, and Shino. Chouji and Shikamaru who was holding hands with Ino, Naruto left his side and stood next to Hinata, Everyone was just smiling at him. Looking around though he didn't see who he wanted to see the most. Then he heard her, "right behind you," and he turned. There she was looking as beautiful as she had on Team 7. Stepping up to him she whispered, "long time no see, I've been waiting to see you again," and hugged him which he returned gently. "I missed you so much, I love you, Sakura Uchiha, don't ever leave me again," he choked out. "Don't worry, here we have eternity, all of us," With that everyone came and circled them and they all sat down and started to remember, everything, and while the white closed around them, all of them were together again, and they always would be.

The End

Ok this is my second story, I kinda think it sucks so go ahead and flame it.

But if you liked it I will be writing more stories, probably oneshots.

-FlyingOne911


End file.
